L'attente
by Julindy
Summary: J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je m'inquiète comme c'est rarement le cas. Pourtant, il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Ce n'est qu'une mission de routine n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va se produire ? [Secret Santa 2019 - Collectif Noname]


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Ce texte est une participation au **Secret** **Santa 2019/2020** du **Collectif Noname**, et est un cadeau pour... _(attention, roulement de tambour...)_ **Hanae Lilandiel **! Ce SS, c'était beaucoup d'arrachage de cheveux, mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir terminé. J'espère que ce texte te plaira et sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Cet OS se passe à un moment quelconque de la saga, après **_Into Darkness_** mais avant **_Sans limites_**. Pourquoi écrire au présent et à la 1ère personne, alors que ce n'est pas trop mon style d'habitude ? Aucune idée, c'est juste... venu comme ça ! Beaucoup de **Hurt** et peu de **Comfort**, mais bon, on ne se refait pas !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et les univers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je m'inquiète comme c'est rarement le cas. D'ordinaire, je suis plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée sans songer aux risques et aux conséquences. Et pourquoi faire ? J'ai tout en équipage derrière moi, pour m'aider et me soutenir en toutes circonstances. J'ai Sulu, Chekov, Scotty et Uhura pour assurer mes arrières. J'ai Bones, qui ne manque pas de m'adresser un sermon sanglant si jamais mes idées s'avèrent encore plus mauvaises qu'elles ne le paraissent de prime abord. Et surtout je t'ai toi. Même quand tu désapprouves de toutes tes forces mes plans foireux – et tu ne manques jamais de me le faire savoir – je sais que tu es toujours là, à mes côtés. Quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en quiconque, y compris moi-même.

En plus cette fois, on nous a confié une tache relativement aisée, une simple mission d'exploration à effectif réduit sur Delta Nova VII, une planète déjà connue de la fédération et reconnue pour le pacifisme de ses habitants. En vertu de la directive première, nous ne sommes même pas censés les rencontrer, nous allons à terre uniquement pour y récupérer des plantes. Tu as – étonnamment – approuvé tout ce que j'ai pu dire à propos de cette mission, à quelques rares exceptions près qui sont davantage de l'ordre du détail que de la modification radicale du plan. Même Bones, pourtant la personne la plus pessimiste de ce vaisseau – pire que toi, ce qui n'est pas rien ! – s'est borné à ses sempiternelles remarques qu'il adresse à toute équipe se rendant sur le terrain, sans me prendre personnellement à parti.

Sauf que malgré toutes ces assurances, quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sais, je le sens, comme jamais auparavant. Il y a cette angoisse que je ne m'explique pas, et qui n'a pas cessé d'augmenter depuis des heures. A présent, les mots peinent à quittent ma bouche sans que je ne balbutie, et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu finir le briefing de mission sans complètement bafouiller au milieu de mon discours. C'est lentement que je gagne la plateforme de téléportation, rejoignant la trentaine de personnes qui va nous accompagner au sol. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont faites de plomb, et mes mains sont agitées de spasmes incontrôlables.

Je prends malgré tout place à tes côtés, retenant sans le vouloir ma respiration. Tu me regardes un instant, avant de hausser un sourcil perplexe en un rare signe d'expressivité. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, cela me permet de reprendre mes moyens. Face à toi, tout aussi imperturbable que d'ordinaire, je me sens ridicule à m'agiter ainsi pour si peu – pour rien, à vrai dire – Alors j'hoche brièvement la tête dans ta direction, et ça semble te rassurer puisque tu détournes le regard.

Machinalement, je porte la main à ma hanche droite, où repose un blaster. Même pour une mission de reconnaissance, tous les agents au sol se doivent d'être armés, c'est la procédure. Saisir une arme est d'ailleurs devenu un réflexe inconscient, depuis le temps que je bosse pour Starfleet. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je ressens le besoin instinctif de vérifier sa présence à mes côtés. Mais sentir le canon de l'arme contre ma paume ne fait rien pour me rassurer.

_Bien au contraire._

Je sursaute alors qu'on m'interpelle. Sans perdre davantage de temps en réflexions stupides, j'adresse un signe de la main à l'équipe de téléportation pour leur donner le signal du départ. Autour de moi, mes coéquipiers se raidissent. Pas tant d'inquiétude – contrairement à moi – mais simplement pour se préparer au transport, aussi bref soit-il. J'ai tout juste le temps de voir Bones me saluer avant que la lumière ne nous entoure. Je prends une inspiration tremblante et retiens mon souffle. Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Ce n'est qu'une mission de routine n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va se produire ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'avais raison. Et bordel, j'ai rarement autant détesté ça.

La mission avait pourtant bien commencé. A terre, il n'y avait rien eu à signaler, et nous nous étions rapidement enfoncés dans la forêt, particulièrement dense sur cette planète. Nous avions tout aussi rapidement trouvé une clairière contenant les plantes que nous étions venues récupérer pour étude, et la quinzaine de scientifiques qui étaient venus avec nous s'étaient empressés de récolter les échantillons. La mission était pliée en une heure à tout casser.

Sauf que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de regagner le point d'extraction que nous nous sommes faits attaquer par les autochtones. Heureusement qu'ils sont pacifiques n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le pense, mais cette fois je vais vraiment buter ces foutus bureaucrates de Starfleet, pas capables de faire leur boulot !

Les hommes – créatures ? bêtes ? choses ? – qui nous attaquent utilisent des armes primitives, telles qu'on en utilisait sur Terre au début du troisième millénaire. Et malheureusement, ce sont des armes sales, faites pour causer de sévères dégâts. Le lieu où nous avons été pris en embuscade est d'ores et déjà complètement ravagé, la terre retournée à causes des bombes et des obus, tandis que les arbres qui nous entourent sont maculés d'impacts de balles. De là où je suis, je peux voir trois hommes à terre, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils sont morts ou simplement inconscients. La quantité de sang qui les macule semble toutefois être de mauvais augure, et je dois m'empêcher de guetter un souffle soulevant leurs poitrines. Je ne _peux pas_ me préoccuper de ça maintenant, même si ça me déchire.

Une partie de l'équipe a réussi à s'échapper en direction du point d'extraction. S'ils ne rencontrent aucun incident en cours de route – et je refuse de penser qu'il puisse en être autrement – ils devraient rapidement pouvoir rejoindre le vaisseau et nous envoyer des renforts. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est résister encore un peu.

Une nouvelle bombe explose et je me recroqueville un peu plus, priant pour que le tronc qui m'abrite tienne le coup plus longtemps, rien qu'un instant de plus. La terre n'est pourtant pas encore retombée que déjà je jaillis hors de ma cachette, tirant à l'aveuglette en direction de nos assaillant pour couvrir ma fuite vers un abri un peu plus sûr. Bien m'en a pris, car à peine ai-je le temps de faire trois pas que l'arbre derrière lequel je m'abritais s'effondre. Je cours me réfugier derrière une butte de terre, mais malgré ma rapidité je reste trop lent.

Je ne pousse pas un cri lorsque la balle vient traverser mon mollet, mais tombe en avant, juste à temps pour voir deux balles supplémentaires passer au-dessus de ma tête. Assez ironiquement, cette blessure vient sans doute de me sauver la vie. Je rampe sur quelques mètres pour me mettre à l'abri, et ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement quand l'ombre de la butte vient me dissimuler aux regards. J'ai perdu mon arme lors de ma chute, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la récupérer. Blessé et désarmé, je me sens incroyablement vulnérable. Je _suis_ incroyablement vulnérable. Mais c'est sans commune mesure avec l'angoisse qui me prend au cœur tandis que j'observe le champ de bataille depuis mon abri sans réussir à te trouver.

Je t'ai rapidement perdu de vue, presque immédiatement après le premier assaut, alors même que nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre. Et même si je préfèrerais que tu fasses partie de ceux regagnant en ce moment même le vaisseau, je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que tu sois parti en laissant des membres du groupe derrière toi. Tu es sans doute pire que moi à ce sujet, qui me fais pourtant toujours un devoir de partir en dernier.

Alors j'observe soigneusement les combattants autour de moi, m'arrêtant brièvement sur chaque maillot bleu que je peux voir, m'inquiétant de plus en plus à mesure que je ne te trouve pas. Ça signe ma perte. Trop pris par ma crainte, je ne vois pas l'assaillant qui s'approche dans mon dos. Et quand je me retourne, il est déjà trop tard. Il tire. _Je ferme les yeux._

Et les rouvre avec étonnement quelque instants plus tard, surpris et soulagé d'être encore en vie. Mais c'est pourtant l'incompréhension qui domine. A moins de trois mètres de moi, il n'a possiblement pas pu me louper. Je ne comprends _pas_. Et comprends finalement, tandis que le soulagement devient terreur.

_Le silence_. Ce silence qui n'existe que dans ma tête, alors que le monde explose autour de moi – littéralement ou non, je ne sais pas.

_Le bleu_. Ce bleu que j'ai longuement guetté sur le champ de bataille, et qu'à présent je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais vu.

_Le sang_. Ce sang, trop de sang, trop vert, qui ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Je crie ton nom.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je me débats un instant entre les draps, avant de prendre conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve. Ces murs trop blancs, et cette lumière insupportable… Je soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant l'infirmerie de l'_Enterprise_, et me laisse aller contre les oreillers. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas tout à fait à me débarrasser de cette appréhension qui m'étreint la poitrine, malgré le sentiment de sécurité qu'éveille en moi ce lieu – et que personne n'aille le raconter à Bones, ou je ne verrai jamais la fin de ses moqueries.

Je fronce un instant les sourcils. Comment suis-je arrivé ici au juste ? Tout est flou dans ma mémoire, j'ai un mal fou à replacer les événements dans l'ordre. Généralement, c'est mauvais signe. J'essaye de me rappeler. Je me souviens être descendu à terre, avec toi et une trentaine de membres de l'équipage. Je me souviens des plantes que nous devions ramener au vaisseau, et que nous avons trouvé rapidement. Je me souviens du chemin de retour. Nous discutions à mi-voix et tu me souriais discrètement, amicalement, comme c'est rarement le cas en public. Je me souviens de l'embuscade. Je me souviens des balles. Je me souviens…

Je me souviens du sang. _Ton_ sang.

Tout à coup parfaitement alerte, je me redresse brutalement, faisant fi de mon étourdissement. Je ne m'étonne même pas de ne ressentir aucune douleur à la jambe alors que je me mets debout, alors même qu'elle a été transpercée d'une balle… quand exactement ? Nous avons été rapatriés sur le vaisseau oui, mais quand ? Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé entre le moment où tu as été _blessé_ – parce que non, je me refuse à penser à un autre mot – et celui où nous, où _tu_ as été pris en charge ?

Je quitte la pièce où on m'avait installé – et qui m'est uniquement réservé au vu du nombre de passages que je fais à l'infirmerie, privilège de capitaine dont je me passerai bien ! – J'ai à peine le temps de franchir la porte que je me fais immédiatement harponné par Bones, venant m'engueuler pour m'être levé – comme s'il ne savait pas que je serais debout sitôt éveillé ! – alors que je suis à peine remis. Mais je n'entends pas ses récriminations, et m'avance un peu plus dans la pièce principale de l'infirmerie. De ce que je peux voir, un grand nombre de lits est occupé. Je fais quelques pas, scrutant attentivement les visages. Et si les voir me réjouis, je me déteste pour ressentir une angoisse grandissante en ne voyant pas apparaitre le tien.

Pourtant, une fois que j'ai fait le tour de la pièce, je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence : tu n'es pas là. Une boule dans la gorge, je me tourne vers Bones, qui s'est rapidement interrompu dans sa diatribe furieuse en voyant que je ne l'écoutais pas et m'a suivi pas à pas. Il ne m'a pas interrompu dans mon inspection, sachant pertinemment que je ne me serais pas interrompu avant de t'avoir trouvé. Sauf que je ne t'ai pas trouvé, et j'ai envie de vomir en voyant une lueur compatissante briller dans ses yeux, lui d'ordinaire si impassible et professionnel. Je le déteste pour me faire attendre, pour son air lugubre, pour la pitié dans son regard, pour les mots qu'il prononce et que je ne veux pas entendre. Je le déteste. Mais pas autant que je me hais.

Tout est de ma faute.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nous avons perdu huit hommes, et la quasi-totalité de notre escouade a été blessée. Heureusement, six jours après l'attaque, seules trois personnes sont encore à l'infirmerie. Une jeune enseigne, gravement blessé après qu'un obus ait explosé tout près d'elle. D'après le doc, c'est un miracle qu'elle puisse seulement espérer pouvoir remarcher un jour. L'un des scientifiques également, qui a dû se faire opérer des poumons suite à des éclats de shrapnels dans la poitrine. Il est sédaté, mais d'après Bones c'est une procédure tout à fait normale, après ce genre de trauma. Enfin, un homme aux multiples fractures, et qui doit encore rester alités quelques jours le temps qu'elles se remettent.

Et puis il y a toi. Tu es dans le coma, tes constantes vitales sont désespérément faibles, et personne n'a le moindre début d'explication ou de pourquoi. Pas même Bones, qui a soigneusement évité mon regard pendant ses explications. Surtout pas Bones, qui a détourné la tête quand je me suis laissé emporter par la colère.

Il m'a fallu de longues minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Difficilement, les autres sont parvenus à me présenter la chronologie des événements, et à me raconter ce que j'avais loupé. Peu de choses à vrai dire. Apparemment, les renforts n'ont pas tardé à arriver, et ont rapidement mis nos adversaires en déroute. De là, nous avons paré aux blessures les plus urgentes et tous ensembles gagné le point d'extraction, les valides portant les morts et les blessés, et tout ce petit monde a rejoint clopin-clopant l'infirmerie et sa horde de médecins qui nous attendait de pied ferme.

Et pourquoi je ne savais rien de tout ça ? Après tout, je n'étais que légèrement blessé – rien qui ne soit pas guérissable rapidement en tous cas – La vérité, c'est que je n'en sais rien. De ce qu'on m'a dit, j'ai brutalement surgi de ma cachette, ignorant totalement ma blessure, arme au poing – la tienne probablement, puisque j'avais perdu la mienne. J'ai tiré je ne sais combien de coup de blaster, me fichant de tirer pour tuer et plus seulement pour neutraliser. C'était eux ou nous. C'était eux ou toi.

Mais j'ai finalement perdu connaissance, probablement à cause de la perte de sang. Et lorsque les secours m'ont trouvé, à quelques pas de toi, j'étais déjà inconscient.

Sauf que tout ça ne nous aide pas à comprendre les raisons de ton état. Bien sûr, l'opération s'est mal passée, et tu as bien failli y rester – j'ai serré les poings quand Bones m'a fait son compte-rendu, pour ne pas me laisser une nouvelle fois submerger par la rage – Bien sûr, tu as reçu un nombre conséquent de balles – et je me souviens encore de mon envie de vomir quand, à ma demande, Bones me les a montrées – Bien sûr, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang – et je revois encore la quantité de sang vert qui maculait le sol de l'une des salles d'opération, et pourquoi ai-je exigé de Bones qu'il m'y emmène, merde ?

Bones n'a rien voulu me dire – et il sait pourtant que je dois être mis au courant de ce genre de chose, à la fois comme capitaine, comme ami et comme… peu importe – Mais toujours est-il que j'ai entendu les médecins discuter tout à l'heure, quand ils pensaient que je n'écoutais pas. Ils ont déjà manqué de te perdre à trois reprises, et n'ont réussi à te ramener qu'in-extremis. C'est un miracle, oui. Mais si ton cœur devait à nouveau te lâcher, ils savent déjà qu'ils ne seront probablement pas capables de réitérer l'exploit une quatrième fois au vu de ton état toujours plus faible.

La seule chose qui m'a gardé d'une crise de panique – terrible, comme je n'en avais pas fait depuis des années – c'était ma main dans la tienne, et le son étrangement réconfortant de tes battements de cœur, surveillés avec attention par le moniteur cardiaque. Je sais que tu as horreur des contacts humains, et que tu te serais empressé de retirer ta main si jamais j'avais osé esquisser ce genre de geste parfaitement inconvenant alors que tu étais éveillé. Sauf que voilà, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es inconscient depuis six jours déjà, et personne n'est capable de me dire quand ou même si tu te réveilleras.

Ça fait un moment déjà que la colère, pourtant toujours présente, ne me soutient plus. J'ai les jambes faibles, et cela n'a rien à voir avec ma blessure, Bones me l'a confirmé quand je lui en ai parlé. Sauf que je n'ai pas le droit de lâcher prise. Je suis le capitaine de _l'USS Enterprise_. J'ai des centaines de personnes sous mes ordres, et je ne peux pas me laisser aller – ni maintenant, ni jamais. Alors je m'efforce de garder la face, arborant sur le pont un masque impassible dont tu serais fier, j'en suis sûr. Qu'importe que personne ou presque ne soit dupe, que Sulu fronce les sourcils quand il me voit arriver sur la passerelle, qu'Uhura me guette de ses grands yeux brillants de larmes difficilement contenues, et que Bones me surveille en permanence, pire qu'une mère poule.

Personne n'est dupe. Mais ce masque est actuellement la seule chose qui me maintient debout, plus encore que mon devoir et mes responsabilités. Alors je m'y accroche de toutes mes forces. Encore un peu, rien qu'un instant. Retenir les larmes, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Même si à l'intérieur je me noie. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, pas quand tout est de ma faute.

J'ai tellement à me faire pardonner.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Bientôt, c'est cinq semaines qui se sont écoulées depuis notre expédition désastreuse sur Delta Nova VII. Cinq longues et interminables semaines, mais qui s'apparent dans mon cas davantage à des mois. J'assure quotidiennement mon quart sur la passerelle, dirigeant le vaisseau et donnant des instructions. Nous avons organisé environ une douzaine de nouvelles expéditions à terre depuis… depuis _l'incident_. Et si toutes se sont déroulées sans le moindre encombre, ça n'apaise en rien les relents de colères et de désespoir que je ressens.

J'ai refusé de participer à chacune d'entre elle. En soit, ce n'est pas bien grave. Après tout, rien n'oblige un capitaine à participer de manière systématique aux missions, c'est même vivement déconseillé – les instructions, les procédures, le protocole… Tout ce que tu prends un plaisir sadique à me rabâcher et que j'ai en horreur – Mais mêmes les enseignes fraichement débarqués de l'Académie savent que je fais d'ordinaire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me rendre au sol et avoir un peu d'action – souvent bien plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité – Mais je n'arrive pas à quitter le vaisseau. Pas tant par peur de ce qui pourrait nous arriver à terre – je suis malheureusement obligé d'admettre que nous avons vécu bien pire, et j'ai déjà perdu des dizaines d'hommes sous mes ordres – contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Non, je répugne à quitter le vaisseau, m'éloigner de l'infirmerie… et de toi. C'est stupide hein ? Je t'imagine tellement me faire la morale. Mais j'accuserai tous les sermons du monde pour simplement te voir te réveiller.

Tes blessures ont cicatrisé et ton état s'est stabilisé, ainsi que tes constantes. En soi, c'est plutôt un bon signe, et tous les médecins à bord n'arrêtent pas de répéter à quel point tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir, peu importe à quel point les Vulcains – ou même demi-Vulcain dans ton cas – sont résistants. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver un gout amer à leurs paroles. Aussi stable sois-tu, tu n'as toujours pas ouvert les yeux, et aucun signe de semble vouloir annoncer ton réveil. J'en ai discuté avec Bones à plusieurs reprises, voulant qu'il me rassure à ce sujet. Il en a été incapable. Certains patients dans le coma mettent des semaines, des mois, et même des années à en sortir. Et certain n'en sortent jamais.

Bones ne l'a pas dit comme ça bien sûr, mais c'était tout comme. Et ce silence est pire encore que l'incertitude. J'ai claqué la porte de son bureau en sortant ce jour-là, faisant sursauter les infirmières présentes dans la pièce. Et si depuis j'ai discuté à de nombreuses reprises avec Bones – qu'il s'agisse de toi ou de tout autre chose – le poids de ces non-dits pèsent entre nous.

Lorsque je suis de quart, j'arrive à maintenir la face – je crois. On a cessé de me regarder avec pitié à chaque fois que je croise quelqu'un dans les couloirs, et seuls nos amis les plus proches signent et persistent à me surveiller, attendant que je ne m'effondre. Pourtant, je refuse de leur faire ce plaisir. Par fierté, principalement. Mais peut-être aussi parce que je sais que si je me laisse aller, si je laisser les larmes couler, alors je ne pourrai sans doute plus les arrêter.

Alors je reste fort, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une façade. Et si chaque jour à la fin de mon quart je viens me glisser dans la chambre médicalisée où l'on t'a installé, nul n'a besoin de le savoir.

J'ai besoin de toi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me réveille en sursaut, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le souffle court, il me faut un long moment pour reconnaitre mes quartiers et retrouver ma respiration. Je me redresse lentement, mais la tête me tourne quand même. Entre une perte d'appétit et un manque certain de sommeil, je suis affaibli comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis l'épisode Khan.

Depuis… Depuis _ce jour-là_, les cauchemars ne m'ont pas lâché. Bones ne dit rien, même si je sais qu'il voit tout. Il insiste sur le fait que je peux venir le voir n'importe quand si j'ai besoin de parler. Il m'a même proposé des somnifères une ou deux fois, que j'ai déclinés avec un sourire feint.

Chaque nuit, je te perds encore et encore sous mes yeux. Tu t'interposes à chaque fois entre moi et cet adversaire que je n'ai pas vu, trop occupé à te chercher du regard. Tu t'interposes et me sauve, à chaque fois au prix de ta vie. Je te prends dans mes bras, et le sang nous macule rapidement tous les deux, même si j'appuie comme un forcené sur tes plaies. Tu es inconscient, ou pas. Tu me regarde, ou pas. Tu me parle, ou pas. Tu portes ta main à ma joue, ou pas. D'infimes variations. Mais tu meurs toujours.

_Toujours._

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu prennes ces foutues balles à ma place, merde ?

Cette question, cela fait quatre mois que je me la pose en boucle, sans jamais trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Aucune que je ne veuille entendre en tous cas. Tu as toujours été incroyablement dévoué au vaisseau et à son équipage, et plus encore à nous. A _moi_. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment dit – ce serait sans doute bien trop sentimental pour toi – mais je sais avec certitude que tu n'aurais jamais hésité à sacrifier ta vie pour nous. Et je te comprends tellement, si tu savais ! Je ne le sais que trop bien moi-même pourtant, aucun sacrifice n'est trop important pour les gens auxquels on tient. Nous risquons quotidiennement notre vie, et nous continuerons encore longtemps. Ce sont les risques du métier. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui as pris ces balles à ma place. Pour me sauver, me protéger, moi. Pas nous. _Moi_.

J'ignore ce qui est différent ce matin. J'ignore pourquoi ces rêves m'atteignent autant, plus que d'ordinaire, alors qu'ils me hantent depuis des mois. J'ignore pourquoi je suis à ce point fébrile.

La fatigue qui me rattrape. Le poids de trop nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Les souvenirs particulièrement vivaces de mon cauchemar. La douleur qui me laboure les entrailles. Les images qui me torturent sans relâche, mais pas autant que la culpabilité.

Un mélange de tout ça peut-être. Sans doute. Surement même.

Mais lorsque mon regard se pose sur l'échiquier tridimensionnel, qui depuis quatre mois attend en vain que nous venions poursuivre la partie entamée… Tout à coup, c'est trop dur à supporter. Trop de sentiments réprimés depuis bien plus longtemps que quatre foutus mois. Des regrets qui me bouffent, et ces mots que je ne pourrais probablement jamais prononcer.

Les larmes que j'ai si longtemps retenues coulent malgré moi, et c'est presque avec surprise qu'un sanglot franchit finalement la barrière de mes lèvres. Mais les larmes en entrainent d'autres, et sans même m'en rendre compte je m'effondre sur mon lit, sanglotant douloureusement en serrant mon oreiller contre moi, tel l'enfant que je ne suis plus depuis longtemps. Mais à cet instant, je me fiche totalement de l'image que je peux renvoyer, de mon grade de capitaine, ou de ma supposée dignité. La seule chose que je ressens est ton absence.

J'ai mal à en crever.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sept mois.

_Sept putains de mois._

Ça fait sept mois que tu es dans le coma et que rien ne change. Pour tout le monde, la vie a lentement repris son cours sur le vaisseau. Pour tout le monde, ou presque. Pas pour moi.

Il y a six semaines, nous avons reçu un communiqué du siège de Starfleet. J'ignore comment, mais ils ont appris ton état. Moi qui me demandais s'ils lisaient réellement les rapports de mission que moi comme tous les capitaines de la flotte leurs envoyions, j'ai enfin ma réponse. J'aurais toutefois préféré ne jamais obtenir l'obtenir. Avec plus de cinq mois de retard, ils nous ont sommé de te rapatrier sur Terre pour que tu puisses y être soigné. Je crois que Bones aurait préféré accepter leur proposition – que dis-je ? Obéir à leur ordre ! – mais pourtant il m'a soutenu. Il a argué qu'il était le seul médecin de la galaxie – et même au-delà – à maitriser un tant soit peu l'anatomie de l'hybride vulcano-humain que tu es.

Mais après que nous ayons remporté cette victoire absolument épique face aux amiraux, et sans que je n'aie eu le temps de m'en réjouir, Bones m'a rapidement pris à part. Evidemment qu'en public il me soutenait, en tant que subordonné et en tant qu'ami. Mais une fois que nous avons été seuls, c'est d'une voix ferme qu'il a tenté de me raisonner. Il a essayé – il essaye toujours d'ailleurs ! – de me faire accepter l'idée que tu ne te réveilleras peut-être jamais. Qu'il essaye autant qu'il veut ! Je refuse de simplement l'envisager. Imaginer que peut-être, _peut-être_ tu n'ouvriras jamais les yeux… Je le refuse. Je le refuse tu m'entends ?

Pour lutter contre ce destin que tous semblent déterminés à t'attribuer – la Fédération, Starfleet, les médecins, nos amis, Bones, tous ! – j'ai poursuivi mes visites à ton chevet avec plus d'assiduité encore. Tous les jours, je passe des heures entières à tes côtés, veillant sur toi avec un soin jaloux. J'ai abandonné depuis un long moment déjà l'idée de me borner à mes sempiternelles comptes-rendus. Après tout, les journées dans l'espaces sont si semblables les unes aux autres… Alors je te parle de moi, de mon enfance – désastreuse, on peut le dire – de mon adolescence – absolument catastrophique – et de mes années à l'Académie – je ne veux aucun commentaire de ta part à ce sujet !

Mais entre mes confidences passées et le fait que tu ais épluché consciencieusement mon dossier il y a quelques années de cela, au moment de me trainer en conseil de discipline – non, je te l'ai toujours pas pardonnée celle-là ! – l'histoire de ma vie, tu la connaissais déjà en grande partie. Alors je te raconte les anecdotes, les détails, les fragments qui ne sont inscrits dans aucuns rapports. Je te raconte les émotions refoulées derrière le masque factice de l'homme inconstant et volage. Ces émotions dont je sais que tu as conscience, mais dont par amitié et respect tu ne m'as jamais parlé. Je te raconte les doutes, les erreurs et les échecs, ceux dont j'ai honte et ceux qui m'ont fait grandir.

Mais je te raconte surtout les années passées à tes côtés, ces années que tu connais pour les avoir également vécues. Je te raconte les missions comme les jours ordinaires, nos victoires et nos défaites. Je te parle de toi, de moi, de nous. Ma confiance trop souvent trahie, la tienne si rarement donnée. Cette place que tu t'es faite dans mon cœur, sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte. Cette amitié qui est devenue si importante à mes yeux, sans pour autant qu'elle ne me suffise réellement. Ma crainte pour ta vie – une peur ancienne qui me hante depuis des années et ravivée par les récents événements – et celle plus terre à terre de te voir un jour quitter l'_Enterprise_ pour vivre ta vie loin du vaisseau et de moi.

Je parle pendant des heures, tous les jours, jusqu'à en avoir la gorge trop sèche pour semble-t-il prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire. Et je continue quand même.

Souvent, je m'endors près de toi, avachi sur le lit ou directement sur ta poitrine. Et alors que mes nuits sont toujours aussi agitées, j'arrive alors à me reposer, l'esprit enfin en paix. Je ne vois jamais personne à mon réveil, mais plus d'une fois j'ai retrouvé une couverture posée sur mes épaules – maintenant elle m'attend directement sur le fauteuil où je prends toujours place – Bones désapprouve mon attitude, trop sentimentale, mais il veille quand même sur moi. Je sais ce que tu dirais : je suis émotionnellement compromis. Mais à l'heure actuelle, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avait réellement quelque chose à foutre.

Je ne renonce pas. Je refuse de renoncer. Car abandonner tout espoir de te revoir reviendrait à te perdre une seconde fois, et définitivement cette fois-ci. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te perdre Spock. Alors je parle. Je prie.

J'espère.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'est un matin comme tous les autres. Exactement le même que chaque foutu matin depuis dix putains de mois. Je me réveille en sursaut des suites d'un énième cauchemar, bien avant que ne sonne mon réveil. C'est d'un pas las que je gagne la salle de bain pour me laver et m'habiller. Tout se déroule comme d'habitude, avec la même régularité qu'à chaque fois, la même mécanique parfaitement huilée. Je me perds chaque matin dans des gestes automatiques, c'est autant de temps passé à ne pas réfléchir.

_A ne rien ressentir._

Un ultime répit, avant une nouvelle journée trop longue, pour une nuit trop courte. Une routine qui me détruit, mais à laquelle je ne peux échapper. A laquelle je ne _veux_ échapper. Car espérer fait mal bien sûr, mais toujours moins que l'acceptation.

Cependant, même si celle-ci semble vouloir se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur, je me refuse encore à abandonner tout espoir. Mais combien de temps encore réussirai-je à lutter contre l'inéluctable ? Quelques mois, quelques semaines… quelques jours ? Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien, qu'importe combien on puisse le vouloir.

Je crois que Bones l'a compris. Il ne me dit plus rien désormais, ne cherche plus à m'empêcher de te garder à bord, et se contente de poser une main compatissante sur mon épaule quand je viens te visiter avant de nous laisser seuls. Ça fait mal. Parfois, quand je ne suis pas complètement anesthésié par le manque, je me demande comment je peux encore souffrir, comment des choses aussi banales et insignifiantes peuvent faire si mal. Mais le plus souvent, je me contente de laisser filer les jours sans plus chercher à les retenir. Le masque solide du capitaine Kirk bien en place, pour ne laisser voir à personne à quel point Jim est détruit.

Je crois être le seul à encore croire que tu vas finir par ouvrir les yeux. Certains jours, je me demande pourquoi. Mais le plus souvent, la question ne se pose même pas tant la réponse est évidente. Je suis tout simplement incapable de renoncer.

_Pour le moment._

Et pourtant, j'aimerai être capable de lâcher prise, d'accepter cette mort qui n'en est pas vraiment une, mais presque quand même. Se résigner, tout simplement. J'espère, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi : l'espoir.

J'attends.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'essaye de me blinder, de jouer le masque de solidité et d'indifférence. C'est pourtant avec crainte que je vois approcher la date fatidique des un an. Presque une année s'est écoulée depuis ce que les autres membres de l'équipage appellent prudemment _l'incident_. A peine deux semaines, deux toutes petites semaines nous séparent de ce terrible anniversaire. Et chaque jour qui passe laisse en moi une angoisse plus terrible qu'auparavant.

Il y a un mois, Bones a finalement réussi à m'arracher une promesse. Si jamais tu devais ne pas t'être réveillé après un an de coma, tu serais finalement transféré dans une unité de soin professionnelle, sur la Nouvelle Vulcain. Je n'ai pas trouvé les mots pour lutter contre lui, ni même de bonne raison pour refuser cette proposition si pleine de bons sens. Je n'ai que trop longtemps repoussé l'échéance. Mais alors que celle-ci se rapproche de plus en plus, je me retrouve paralysé par avance à la simple idée de ton absence.

Depuis cette maudite promesse… Je ne viens plus te voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Ça fait trop mal. J'ai l'impression de t'abandonner. Et pourtant, c'est toi qui me laisses ! Toi ! Toi, ton courage et ta stupidité, ton sacrifice aussi, ton sacrifice surtout. Stupide, tellement stupide…

Tu me manques déjà.

Je devrais t'en vouloir, et c'est sans doute le cas, au moins un peu. J'en m'en veux autant si ce n'est plus. Parce que si tu es dans cet état c'est à cause de moi. Je connais bien la culpabilité, ça fait longtemps que je dois chaque jour faire face aux conséquences de mes actes, depuis bien avant que je ne devienne capitaine. Je fais avec.

Il est encore tôt lorsque je quitte finalement ma cabine. Je dors un peu mieux – en même temps, il était difficile de dormir plus mal – mais les cauchemars n'ont pas pour autant cessé de me hanter. Simplement, il s'agit maintenant davantage de souvenirs, d'une vérité crue et brutale, que de divagations issues de mon esprit empoisonné par la fatigue et la souffrance. Je ne sais pas si ça aide. Surement pas en fait. Savoir que ces images sont réelles, que c'est véritablement ta vie que j'ai tenu dans mes mains, rien qu'un instant, tandis que j'appuyais sur tes blessures… Non, définitivement, ça n'aide pas. Mais je crois que j'apprends à vivre avec. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Je vis.

J'avance.

J'arpente lentement les couloirs. J'ai encore une heure devant moi avant le changement de quart. C'est ainsi que, presque malgré moi, mes pas me dirigent vers l'infirmerie. Je n'y étais pas venu depuis… trois jours je crois. Peut-être quatre ? Je refuse de les compter. Parce que je sais que lorsque tu seras parti, ces trois, quatre foutus jours seront autant de temps que je n'aurais pas passé à tes côtés. Je m'en mordrais les doigts à coup sûr, je le fais déjà.

Et pourtant je suis là. Mais à peine ai-je pénétré dans l'infirmerie que je suis happée par l'agitation qui y règne. Les médecins s'agitent en tous sens, qui en quête de médicaments ou de bandage. Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'y a pas eu de mission depuis trois jours, et on ne m'a signalé aucun incident. Je cherche Bones dans la foule, qui s'écarte sur mon passage tout en bruissant de commentaires pas le moins du monde discrets, me coulant des regards qui le sont encore moins. Tout à coup beaucoup plus inquiet que je ne veux bien le montrer, je me dirige d'un pas vif vers la chambre que tu occupes. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. La même angoisse irrépressible qu'il y a un an. Vois où ça nous a mené, où ça _t'a_ mené ! Alors si je cours plus que je ne marche jusqu'à toi, j'en ai absolument rien à foutre merde !

Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Sauf que je ne peux pas t'atteindre, parce qu'on me barre la porte de ta chambre. J'entends des voix provenir de la petite pièce, des éclats entrecoupés de silences, et le bip des machines qui s'emballent. Je reconnais la voix de Bones au-dessus de celle des autres, mais je suis bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'il dit. Je l'appelle. Je crie aussi. Je pousse celui qui me bloque le passage, mais ils sont deux maintenant à me retenir. La seule chose que je vois est une porte qui se referme.

J'ai mal. J'ai peur.

Spock, je suis tellement désolé.

Ne m'abandonne pas.

_Pitié._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tu es réveillé.

Tu es réveillé.

_Tu es réveillé._

Les mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête, sans relâche. Voilà pourtant bien vingt minutes que Bones est finalement venu me retrouver dans son bureau, où l'on m'avait enfermé – aucun commentaire là-dessus s'il te plait – pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Vingt minutes, mais je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai du mal à réaliser je crois. Bones aussi d'ailleurs, qui n'a pas l'air d'en revenir. Mais à la différence de lui, je n'ai jamais tout à fait cessé d'espérer, même si l'espoir s'est fait un compagnon bien rare ces dernières semaines.

Et c'est seulement alors que je percute. Que je réalise. _Tu es réveillé_. Me levant d'un bond, faisant tomber ma chaise au sol – et sursauter Bones du même coup – je me précipite hors du bureau pour gagner ta chambre. Et cette fois-ci, personne ne m'arrête.

J'ai beau savoir à quoi m'attendre, quand je rentre enfin dans la pièce et que je te vois éveillé pour la première fois depuis près d'un an… C'en est tout à coup trop pour moi. L'angoisse, la joie, la peur, le soulagement, la douleur. L'espoir aussi, ce putain d'espoir, et tous ces sentiments auxquels je n'ai pas voulu donner de nom. Tout se mêle en un fatras d'émotion que je ne parviens pas à réprimer plus longtemps.

Je pleure, mais pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, ce sont des larmes de joie. Alors qu'importe si je passe pour une midinette fleur bleue et hypersensible, c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Et dans tes yeux, d'ordinaire aussi neutres et impassibles que tes expressions, je suis certain d'y voir l'exact reflet des sentiments qui me submergent. Plus tard, bien plus tard, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter : les mois écoulés, ton absence qui s'est fait durement ressentir, et toutes ces confidences que je souhaite te réitérer à présent que tu es réveillé. Mais pour l'heure, nous profitons simplement de l'instant.

Nous échangeons un regard, dans lequel je fais passer tout ce que je ressens. Et comme si tu l'avais compris, un mince sourire vient étirer tes lèvres, discret mais bien présent.

« Je sais. »


End file.
